Endless
by Raveniia
Summary: When the new girl Ana comes to Kadic, things finally seem to brighten up around the school. But when Yumi tells Ulrich that she is about to move away back to Japan, will Ulrich regret the whole thing? Find out...r&r plz!


Code Lyoko

Endless

**Author's Note:**

**And **just when you thought that I possibly fell off the face of the earth…I've finally managed to come up with a new fanfic. I am possibly thinking about taking off my previous story: Once in a Lifetime, for the fact that I just can't finish it. Anyway I'd appreciate it if you took the time to read this story and let me know what you think of it. (Oh, and by the way I know that Yumi isn't in Mrs. Hertz class……but in my story, she is!) (Also the girl's name: Ana in this story is pronounced **(Auna)**

Yumi-Code Lyoko- xoxo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh I almost forgot! I sadly don't own Code Lyoko, but I wish i did!

* * *

**Chapter One –Prologue-**

"That was the last time I'll ever see her…" Ulrich thought silently to himself. He wanted to somehow let go of every feeling that he's ever had for Yumi. It was impossible. Without her there he didn't know what to do…he only wished that he could've told her everything…the truth…but it was too late…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ana, was the new girl at Kadic. Gossip flooded the halls and dorms of the junior high about her. It seemed as if you didn't know who she was, you wanted to. Rumor after rumor erupted about the school's new 'it' girl. Some would say it looked as if she belonged to royalty and must be an heiress of some fortune. Others would say that they heard her father owns a fleet of luxury cars, jets, and lives in the grandest of homes in London.

Those who had seen her would describe her to be a brunette-bombshell, full of beauty, and looked as if she was a model of some sort. There was one girl in particular though, who was going to make sure that Ana would not be the most well-liked person at Kadic. That girl would be Sissy of course. Jealousy always fueled Sissy's hate for others. And when you try to mess with her status as the queen bee, things don't go over to well.

Predictably enough, Ana was in Mrs. Hertz science class with Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi. In some way it seemed as if Mrs. Hertz had heard the rumors of Miss Ana Corrington. The minute Ana walked in; Mrs. Hertz immediately lit up and walked Ana to her new seat next to Ulrich. She also gave Ana a science textbook and a notebook to keep science notes in.

"Oh class, your attention! As you all know, we have a new student joining us here at Kadic! Dear, please introduce yourself!" Mrs. Hertz gave Ana a smile to signal her attention.

"Well, I'm Ana Corrington, and I moved here to France from London. And we moved here because my dad's company had to change their location to France." She spoke with confidence, and had a slight British accent. She seemed sophisticated and confident. She studied the faces of her classmates carefully as she left a silence in the room. It was the sort of moment that you wouldn't want to interrupt.

"Well Ana, welcome to Kadic." Mrs. Hertz said as she turned to the blackboard and led a class discussion on human DNA and how it works. Normally class discussions were long and boring for the most part, but today was different. Everyone, including Odd was paying attention to most of the discussion. Yumi was sitting behind Ulrich and Ana. She was watching closely as Ulrich scribbled something down in his notebook and passed it to Ana. On the paper, it read: Hey I'm Ulrich welcome to Kadic.

Ana grinned at Ulrich after she read the note. Ana wrote back saying: Thanks. As they wrote back and fourth, Ulrich learned that Ana wasn't royalty at all, and even though her family had a lot, she was a very down to earth person. And Ana learned a little about Ulrich and his friends. Class soon ended, Ana went to a different class, and Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi caught up to Ulrich.

"So um, Ulrich, what was that all about…Hmm?" Odd asked teasingly, he was also watching as he and Ana were passing notes back and fourth. Yumi was just thinking the same question as Odd.

"What? It was nothing, honestly. All I was doing was trying to get to know her better. You know, seeing if the rumors about her were true or not." Yumi felt a bit relieved, even if it was a bit of casual flirting.

"Does she seem interesting or more like a drama queen?" Jeremy asked. He thought she was pretty attractive, but, thought she could possibly be a very materialistic person who just wanted attention.

"Well she is pretty nice actually, and she's very down to earth, doesn't brag or anything." Ulrich replied, he thought that maybe Ana could be the group's next member _someday_, but not any day soon.

"Hey Yumi, something wrong?" Asked Odd, she hadn't said a word the whole time, and was spacing off as the boys talked. They sensed a weird vibe from her. She was never this quiet…never.

"No nothing. Nothing iswrong.I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" She went out the doors of the school to a quiet spot on the bench shaded by a tree. But, Yumi was not fine, not at all. She couldn't tell anyone what was bothering her. And Ana wasn't much help to the situation either. She felt secluded from the group, from everyone. She felt alone ever since she found out…

* * *

**Flashback**

**(At Yumi's home) **

"Yumi-chan, your mother and I need you to come down please. We need to talk to you." As Yumi went downstairs she thought she might've been in trouble or maybe there was a death in her family. Whatever it was it didn't sound like it was going to be a good thing to talk about.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Yumi asked, with a trace of nervousness in her voice. She sat down in the living room next to her mother.

"No, but we do have to talk about something important. Well, your grandfather in Japan is very ill, so we need to move back to Japan…." Yumi about lost it, she stared blankly in her mother and father's faces. She was speechless for awhile.

"What? We need to move back just for that? I have friends here! I would never ever get to see them again if I go back to Japan! And I actually like my school here. I'm not going back and that's final." She sat there waiting for them to say ok, they were staying, but it never came.

"Yumi-chan, we have to go. I'm sorry. But we have to be there with your grandfather. He is very sick, and he may not be here longer. We have to go, you have no say if we go or not, I'm sorry." This had to be a dream Yumi thought, she couldn't move away from Lyoko, her friends, and her school.

"If grandfather is about to die, what's the point in going anyway, why are we just going to stay there? I like it better here. I like my friends that I have here." She didn't understand at all. All she was asking, was to stay.

"Yumi, we have to be there. For support. And we have family there. Don't you think that they want to see us?" Yumi shook her head and ran upstairs. In her mind she wasn't going. She only had two weeks to stay in France before the big move. She couldn't leave Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and especially Ulrich…

* * *

Yumi entered the cafeteria, and to her surprise Ana was sitting with Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. For a moment Yumi just stood in the doorway of the cafeteria. Sissy was right behind her looking at the same table that Yumi was looking at.

"So Yumi, you notice _her _too?" Yumi shot around to find Sissy behind her. She nodded agreeing with her on one thing.

"Yeah all of a sudden she thinks that she can fit in with everyone." Ulrich was laughing with Ana and noticed Yumi standing in the doorway. He waved to her.

"Yeah well at don't like her either. She better watch out too. No one is liking her more than me, and I mean no one!" Was Sissy actually being decent to Yumi, instead of nagging about her and Ulrich? It seemed like Sissy and Yumi were both jealous in this situation. Except in Sissy's world, she thought everyone actually liked her.Yumi made her way over to the table and sat down quietly, without looking at anyone.

"Hey Yumi, have you meet Ana yet?" Ulrich asked excitedly. Ana smiled sincerely at Yumi, Yumi did the same, except Yumi gave more of a half-hearted smile. Yumi hadn't even said one word to Ana and already grew jealous of her.

"Hi Ana." Yumi said, without much enthusiasm. She wasn't that hungry, and she didn't really want to sit across from Ana the whole lunch hour, and watch her friends take this in, like she was some movie star who's remarkbly famous.

"Oh Ana you are so cool…" Odd said in a flirtatious way. The others laughed, as Odd continued to wink and flirt with Ana, so obviously.

"So what company did you say your dad worked for again?" Jeremy asked, quite intrigued in learning about her. She told him her dad not only worked for a company, he owned one. Every one was amazed except for Yumi. There was only a week left before she moved. She didn't know when to tell them, but she certainly knew that it wasn't a good time to. Lunch came to an end and Ana left to go to her next class. The group headed outside and walked around a bit.

"You guys I really like Ana. I mean she is so nice. I think it's time that we tell her about Lyoko. She's someone we can trust." Jeremy and Odd agreed with Ulrich. Yumi on the other hand about had a heart attack was she hearing Ulrich rihgt?

"What? Are you kidding me? You just met her today, and already you're about to tell her our biggest secret, the one we promised to never tell anyone! I don't get that." She looked Ulrich straight in the eye when she said this, giving him a clear feeling that this wasn't right.

"Oh c'mon Yumi. I know she wouldn't tell anyone. Why don't you like her very much? She really is nice and she's hilarious. Why can't we just tell her now, we would've told her eventually anyway." Yumi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd she was talking to?

"Whatever, do what you want. I'm going." And with that Yumi took off to her next class, leaving her 'friends' behind. She didn't want to regret being mad at Ulrich when she moved, but she just might have to…

* * *

Author's Note: Well there's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Send me a review if you have any comments, questions or suggestions about any upcoming chapters. Thank you! And trust me as much as I get writers block, I'm sure your suggestions very well may be accepted into some of my chapters. But I'll give u all the credit...of course.

Yumi-Code Lyoko xoxo


End file.
